


Dean Winchester's Guide to Blind Dates

by your_average_fangirl256



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blind Date, Blushing Castiel (Supernatural), Blushing Dean Winchester, Bookshop owner Castiel, Burgers - Freeform, Cas loves bees, Castiel Loves Bees, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Ending, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Honey, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Lots of blushing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, Nothing Hurts, Pining, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they share a pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_fangirl256/pseuds/your_average_fangirl256
Summary: Step 1: instead of making eye contact with your date, stare at the man at the other table instead.Step 2: listen to the man's conversations instead of paying attention to your date.Step 3: Meet him in the bathroom, and plot your escape.Step 4: Fall in lovecompleted! you'll live happily ever after!aka Dean and Cas ditch their crappy blind dates to go on a date of their own.*As usual my summaries suck and the actual fic is much better.*
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Dean Winchester's Guide to Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader: baddestbitchcas They are the best and you all should go check out their fics. This story would've had a lot of grammar mistakes without her!
> 
> Also: I recommend listening to the song first day of my life by bright eyes for a little extra touch. :)

Dean rushed through the doors of the restaurant where he agreed to meet...Sandy? Sydney?...No, Sarah! He let her pick the location so he had no idea what to expect. He wiped his feet on the mat and straightened his flannel. 

One look at the place and Dean knew it was fancy. _Gross_. A young girl in a red waitress uniform led him to a corner in the back where his blind date was already waiting. 

There were two tables in their little corner; one had what looked like a couple, and one with Sarah. The girl led him closer and closer and- _damn_ that dude was _hot._ The first thing he noticed were his blue eyes, they looked piercing-a brighter blue than Dean’s ever seen. He had dark, messy hair; Dean would have liked to reach over and run his fingers through it. The man was sitting with a skinny brunet. 

He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the man before he got caught and prepared to meet his date. She beamed at him when he sat down. _She was pretty- also with dark brown hair, but hazel eyes instead of blue._

“Hi! Uh, sorry to keep you waiting.” He sheepishly rubbed his hand behind his neck; he felt underdressed with her dark red dress standing out and making him look like an idiot.

“It’s no worries! I ordered some margaritas to get us started if that’s alright!” 

Dean tried his best to hide his grimace, he would much prefer beer or some whiskey. He nodded along with what he hoped to be a friendly smile. 

He promised Charlie and Sam that he would give this a chance. They were the ones to sign him up for this stupid website in the first place, claiming he was ‘lonely’ and needed to stop moping around all the time.

“So...What do you do for a living?” Sarah spoke, obviously trying to get the conversation going. 

Dean lit up, _this he could talk about._ “I’m a mechanic! I work at Singer Repair and Auto on the

outskirts of town. I mostly do classic restoration, I’m working on this old lincoln right now and-” 

Sarah cut him off, “Cool. I work at the fitness and health gym downtown, do you know the place?” she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. 

Dean frowned, he guessed she wasn’t interested in cars. “No. I prefer to get my exercise on my own.” 

His date took this as an opportunity to tell him _all_ about this fitness gym. Dean didn’t want to be rude, but it was _so_ boring. He pretended to listen, randomly nodding along every few seconds. In actuality, his eyes wandered to the table over as Dean tried to subtly check out the dark-haired man from earlier.

He smiled a bit because the man looked bored too. From what he could hear, it sounded like his date was talking about football. Dean jumped when the dude made eye-contact with him- he quickly offered a small smile and ducked his head, trying to return his attention to his real date. 

“So? Would you try it?” 

Dean faltered, “Uh, maybe! Sounds promising.” she nodded smiling. _Nailed it._

“What’s your favourite movie?” 

He hummed happily, “I have tons of favourites but my top three are: Lord of Rings, Braveheart, and Back to the Future.” His date frowned.

“I’ve never seen those,” she confessed. Dean had to fight the urge to spew his crappy margarita- _who hasn’t seen Lord of Rings?!_

“Oh! And Brokeback Mountain!” He shouted maybe a little too loud. 

Sarah shook her head again and shrugged her shoulders. Dean sighed, and he caught the attractive dark-haired man staring at him. 

“I enjoyed Brokeback Mountain.” He spoke with a rumbly voice, enough to make Dean weak in the knees. 

He beamed at the stranger, hoping to silently tell him that Dean appreciated him speaking up. They went back to their respective conversations, though.

As the night passed on, Dean found himself wishing more and more that he was on a blind date with the attractive stranger instead of Sarah. His date was currently droning on about some new diet she was on, where you can only eat clear foods. 

Dean was half paying attention and half staring admiring the dark-haired man. God, he was cute. He was wearing a trench coat, which Dean found a little odd, but at the same time, it also suited him. 

Dean overhead the man say “I don’t understand that reference,” while tilting his head in the most adorable way possible. _So god damn cute._

_He also noticed when the man politely excused himself to the restroom._ This was his chance, his mind screamed at him. He wanted to know more about the man- maybe a name for starters, so he could stop calling him ‘the dark-haired man’. 

Screw it, he decided to go to the restroom, even though it was rude. If he doesn’t he might never see the man again. Dean was not surprised to see the man leaning on the wall of the man’s washroom on his phone. It seemed his date sucked as much as his own. 

“I’m Dean!” He blurted, _like a fucking moron._

The man smiled though, “Hello, Dean. I am Castiel.” 

Dean beamed, _Castiel._ “Are you trying to avoid your date too?” 

Castiel nodded, “Yes...I am only here because my brother Gabriel forced me to.” 

“No way! My brother forced me to do this too!” Dean was giddy. 

Cas smiled again, letting his teeth show as he stepped closer, “You’re beautiful.”

Dean blushed as red as a cherry tomato. _He’d been called hot, sure. But no one had ever called him beautiful before, and certainly not so boldly._

_“_...You too. Beautiful I mean,” 

Cas grinned, and his eyebrows furrowed. “So now that we have established mutual interest for one another, do you want to leave this place?” 

Dean snorted, “You talk weird, man.” 

Cas frowned, his memorizing blue eyes darting away from Dean’s. “What’s wrong with the way I talk?” 

“No, nothing! Just-” he faltered, awkwardly gesturing with his hands, “it’s different. It’s cute though!” 

Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean for a moment like he was making sure Dean wasn’t lying. The soft smile returned to his face. “So? Do you?” 

“What about our dates?”

“I don’t think they would mind.” 

Dean looked at his shoes- just maybe, _maybe_ he could let himself have this. “Okay.” He finally answered, his voice small and soft. 

Cas grinned and gently took his hand, his firm grip reassuring Dean without either of them saying a word. They exited the washroom, looking back at the corner. Surprisingly, their respective dates looked to be leaning over their tables and happily talking- both with big smiles. That made Dean feel a million times better. 

Cas suddenly stopped when they got out to the parking lot, “I walked here.” 

Dean, of course, jumped at the chance to show Cas his Baby. “I drove. Don't worry.” He excitedly led them over to his 1967 Chevy Impala. 

Castiel whistled once they got closer, and ran his hand over the hood. “Wow.” 

Dean smiled harder, “This is Baby. My pride and joy.” 

“Very nice,” Cas mused. Dean opened the door for him and immediately put on Zeppelin. Cas hummed in approval. 

“Uh, where are we going exactly?” 

“I had not thought of what to do after we escaped. What is your favourite place to eat, Dean?”

Dean blushed, his favourite place was the burger diner, which serves the best pies. Is he really going to tell his handsome date that though? He felt his stomach growl at the thought of a nice juicy bacon cheeseburger and an apple pie. 

Apparently, he was, “You know the burger place across from the flower shop?” 

Cas nodded quickly, “Yes. Perfect, I felt like I was out of place in that restaurant.” 

“Me too.” He smiled and pulled out of the steakhouse, taking off towards the diner. 

~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Ellen! Hope you still have some pies left.” 

“Dean? What on god’s green earth are you doing here? Sam told me you had a date?” 

Dean smirked and pulled Cas closer to him, “This is my date,” He stated proudly. Ellen narrowed her eyes at both of them, causing Cas to shrink into Dean. She stayed silent and gestured for them to sit down. 

“She scares me.” 

Dean laughed, “Yeah, that’s Ellen. She tends to have that effect on people.” 

“So you’re a mechanic?” Cas asked, a smile playing at his lips.

Dean startled, “Yeah...at Singer Auto and Repair.” 

He watched as Cas’s cheeks dusted a light pink, “Sorry...I was listening to you talk earlier. You sounded very enthusiastic about it.” His date seemed to hesitate for a second, “I was going to come by your shop tomorrow.” 

Dean smirked, “Maybe we were destined to meet.” 

Cas nodded like he really believed it. “I have an old Lincoln there, do you know of it?” 

“Yeah! That’s what I’ve been working on for the past few weeks! Is it yours?” 

“Yeah. My brother dropped it off for me a few weeks ago.” 

“Well, it’s ready to go. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then, I guess.” Dean grinned, looking forward to it already.

Cas smiled, and Ellen came by with two bacon cheeseburgers and an apple pie with two forks. Dean blushed like a schoolgirl when Castiel took his first bite and moaned around the burger.

He coughed, “Good, right?” 

“Very.” He replied with his gravel voice that made Dean want to drop immediately to his knees. 

“What do you do for a job, Cas?” 

“Cas?” His date asked. Dean blushed _again_ and shrugged nonchalantly as Cas carried on, “I work at the bookstore downtown, The Honey Bee.” 

“Oh yeah! I’ve heard of that place, I don’t read much though.”

Castiel hummed, “We also sell records and homemade honey.” 

“Homemade honey?” 

“Yeah...I have a small bee farm in my backyard.” 

“In that case, I’ll _have_ to come in if you made it.”

Dean counted it as revenge when Cas blushed, “I will look forward to it” He mumbled. They had both finished eating and Dean took the opportunity to push the apple pie between the two of them. He handed Cas a fork and gestured for him to dig in. 

His date made a noise that could’ve been featured in porn, “Dean this is _amazing.”_

Dean grinned, “Told you. Best pie in Kansas.” 

Cas rubbed his hand over his face, “Tell me about your brother?”

“Sammy? He is super smart, the kid is a genius. He’s finishing up his last year in law school. Even got himself a girl.” 

“I have 7 brothers and sisters.” Cas deadpanned.

Dean grimaced, “My apologies.” 

Cas started to laugh, and Dean vowed to try to hear that sound as much as possible. “I think I might be falling in love with you, Dean.” he murmured softly. So matter-of-fact.

Dean choked on his bite of pie, “Wha--”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know.” 

Dean stammered, he couldn’t comprehend it. Someone being in love with him. “Why? How do you know I won’t fuck it up?” he croaked. Somehow the fact that they just met mere hours ago didn’t bother him. It rather put him at ease, there was something about Cas that lured him in, made him want to spend every waking moment with him. It was like they had known each other for a lifetime, and Dean felt more seen than he had in a long time. 

“I don’t. But I have faith you won’t. I trust that you’ll try your best, and that’s good enough for me.” Cas paused to reach his hand and place it over top of Dean’s, “And why? You’re perfect, to me. I like how much you like cars, and how passionate you are. How much you obviously love your brother. Your love for pie. You like Brokeback Mountain. You said you would try my honey. And didn’t make fun of me for having bees.” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Cas grinned and scooted across their booth until he could feel Dean’s warm breath on his face. “Hello, Dean.” He whispered. 

“Hiya Cas,” Dean whispered back, slowly leaning in and capturing Castiel’s lips with his own. He felt fireworks go off in his mind, exploding one after another. He never thought kissing another person could be this amazing; he could still taste the apple pie on Cas’s lips, and a small hint of honey. He quietly moaned when Cas slipped his tongue between Dean’s lips. The stubble tickled his face. He gripped tighter, wrapping his arms around Cas. 

He had to remind himself they were in public after he felt his pants getting tight. They both very reluctantly parted ways, gasping for breath. 

“Are you an angel?” He whispered as soon as he could breathe again. 

Cas beamed, “No.”

“Then how are you such a good kisser?” 

“Lots of practice on pillows.” 

Dean laughed, breaking the tension. He leaned his head on Cas’s shoulder, smiling wide. “Maybe I am falling for you.” 

“Good.” 

“We should at least have a second date before we declare our undying love for each other.” 

“I agree. Tomorrow? You could show me around your shop when I come to pick up my car.” 

Dean smiled, “Or you could show me your honey bee farm.” 

“How about both?” 

“We could watch Brokeback Mountain.” 

His date chuckled, “Yes, please.” 

“Wanna get out of here?” Dean questioned. Cas raised his eyebrows at him as he backtracked. “No, no not like that! --I mean not that I wouldn’t want to, you’re smoking hot. Just not tonight, okay? I’ll just drive you home and maybe we can kiss some more.” 

“I would enjoy that.” 

They held hands as they walked out of the diner, thanking Ellen and wishing her goodnight. Dean put on more Zeppelin and they listened to it the whole way back to Cas’s house. 

“Wait-I’ll walk you to your door.” 

Cas shot him a cheeky smile, “Are you aiming for a goodnight kiss?” 

“Maybe.” He grabbed Cas’s hand again, trying to walk as slow as possible to the front door-he didn’t want this night to end. They stopped once they reached their destination. 

“I grabbed you something-I know it’s not much but,” He held out a Zeppelin track. “I know you liked it-and were complaining about his songs never being on the radio.” 

“I love it, Dean. Thank you.” 

Dean shrugged, “It’s no problem.” Cas pulled him into an embrace, snuggling into Dean’s neck. 

“Wait here.” He whispered against Dean’s neck. He watched Cas duck into his house, and he quickly returned with something in his hands. 

“Awwww.” It was a jar of honey, decorated with little bees on the side and the words ‘Castiel’s Honey :)’ printed on the top. “Thanks, Cas.” 

Castiel stepped closer and pulled Dean in for a kiss, keeping it short and sweet. They both know what would happen if they continued. 

“Goodnight Dean.” 

“Night Cas,” Dean kissed him one more time, “See you tomorrow.” 

“See you.” He closed the door slowly, maintaining eye contact. 

Dean drove home with his jar of honey in his lap. He luckily only had to survive until tomorrow and then he could see Cas again. He felt like he just experienced the first day of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make my day! Suggestions and criticism are also greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Have a good rest of your day my wonderful readers!


End file.
